Happy Birthday, Hermione Granger
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection of 30 unrelated drabbles. Each chapter, Hermione will be paired with a different character: male, female, or threesome in celebration of her birthday on Sept 19th. (22) Fabian/Hermione (23) Barty/Hermione (24) Tonks/Hermione (25) Regulus/Hermione (26) James/Hermione (27) Narcissa/Hermione (28) Sirius/Hermione/Remus (29) Fred/Hermione (30) Lucius/Hermione
1. JamesHermioneRegulus

**Similar** **to my Harry Potter birthday collection, this will be a collection of 30 unrelated drabbles. Each chapter, Hermione will be paired with a different character: male, female, pairing, or threesome.**

 **I will hopefully post one drabble a day and finish on September 30th.**

xXx

 **Pairing:** James/Hermione/Regulus

Regulus glared at James. "Come on. Stop being such a prat. You want her as much as I do. Do yourself a favor and just admit it."

James glared at the younger Black. "It doesn't matter what I _want_. It's wrong. We're old enough to be her father. Hell, my son is one of her best friends." He cheeks were flushed, and he finally spat, "It's disgusting,"

Regulus glared at him. "First of all, she's not a minor. Second of all, there's nothing disgusting about three consenting adults being together. It's not like she brainwashed into believing she wants us. We're not manipulating her or forcing her. There's nothing wrong if we all want it to happen."

"Um, hello? The her is standing right here, and the her can speak for herself. _If_ you don't mind," Hermione interjected.

Regulus smirked. "Go on. Tell James, the stupidly noble prat, what you want."

She grinned. "Easy. I want you. _Both_ of you," she said, looking first at Regulus, then at James. She wanted James to see how serious she was.

"Hermione, you're too young. You should be dating someone your own age. Like Harry or Ron or Neville. Or _anyone_ else."

He tried to sound sure of himself, but Hermione caught the grimace on his face as he tried to push her to date another boy. "If you haven't noticed, I am a woman now. I wear a bra! And I can decide for myself who I want to date. And I choose you two idiots."

Regulus pouted slightly. "Why am I an idiot? He's the one that's being stubborn."

She couldn't help her smile. "You just are." She kissed Regulus softly who very eagerly returned it and attempted to deepen it.

Hermione didn't let it happen. Instead, she took a step back and looked at James. "Are you going to stop trying to be noble and instead let yourself be happy?"

James sighed. "I'm never going to win against the two of you, am I?"

"Nope," Hermione and Regulus simultaneously answered.

"Why fight it then?" He leaned down and pressed his lips to Hermione's who happily wound her arms around his neck and returned it.

"Finally," Regulus said.

Hermione couldn't agree more.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 371)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Back to School Event - Prompt 11. (dialogue) "If you haven't noticed, I am a woman now. I wear a bra!"

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge:** 430\. (scenario) James Potter lives


	2. DeanHermione

**Pairing:** Dean/Hermione

Dean looked at his watch. Hermione should be coming out any minute. He hated sneaking around, but she was so sure her parents wouldn't approve of their relationship. He thought about asking if it was because of his skin color, but accusing your girlfriend's parents of being racist wasn't a good idea.

He tapped his foot as he waited for Hermione to make an appearance. She said she had to wait until her parents went to sleep, but how long could that possibly take?

The door opened, and he straightened, a wide grin splitting his face. The grin faded when he saw it wasn't his beautiful girlfriend but instead, a very stern looking man that made Dean feel like running and hiding.

"Um, hello, Sir."

"So, _you're_ the reason my daughter has been acting so secretive."

Hermione rushed to the door. "Daddy, stop it! Dean didn't want to sneak around. That was my idea. I didn't want you to give him the third degree and scare him off, like you did my _last_ two boyfriends."

Dean's eyes widened.

Mr. Granger glared at her. "If they were _that_ easily scared off, they weren't good enough for you."

"Why can't _I_ be the judge of that?"

Mr. Granger crossed his arms. "Listen, my job as your father is to protect you. And part of that means I stop you from getting your heart broken. I take my job very seriously."

"Um, Sir?" Dean hesitantly spoke up. "Listen, I understand. Believe me. I do. My father walked out on me and my mum, so I get where you're coming from. But you don't have to worry about me. After watching my mum slip into a depression because of my father, I decided to live by a creed: the hero is the one that stays and the villain is the one that splits. I never want to be the villain in your mind."

Hermione smiled through watery eyes. "Oh, Dean."

Dean swore he saw Mr. Granger's eyes softened, but the man's next words made him question if he was seeing things. "If anything happens to my daughter, I have a gun and a shovel, and I doubt anybody would miss you."

"Oh, Dad," Hermione groaned while Dean quickly nodded.

When he walked back into the house, leaving the couple alone, Hermione turned soft eyes onto Dean. "That could have gone worse."

A surprised laugh bubbled up and out of Dean's body. "Yeah, it could have been worse. He could have _showed_ me his gun."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 420)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Back to School Event - Prompt 13. (dialogue) "If anything happens to my daughter, I have a gun and a shovel, and I doubt anybody would miss you."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club - Television Show of the Month - Veronica Mars: (character) Hermione Granger / (action) sneaking around / (dialogue) "The hero is the one that stays and the villain is the one that splits."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Showtime - Act 1 - Wait For It: (object) a watch


	3. ArianaHermione

AU where Hermione was born in the same year that Ariana was.

 **Pairing:** Ariana/Hermione

Hermione carried her revision cards as she approached the Dumbledore house. She knocked on the door, and it immediately opened.

Albus glared at her. She wasn't sure _why_ he didn't trust her. A little voice whispered that it was her Muggle-born status, but she refused to believe Albus shared the same prejudices against Muggles that Gellert shared. After all, with a sister as sweet as Ariana, no way could Albus feel Hermione was beneath him. Not only that, but his own mother was Muggle-born, so that made it even less likely.

Hermione attempted a smile, but it fell flat when Albus continued glaring at her. She cleared her throat. "I'm here to see Ari."

Aberforth pushed Albus to the side. "Hermione, great to see you. You're just the person I was hoping to see. Ariana is in her room daydreaming."

They shared a grimace. Ariana _loved_ to daydream about what it would be like to be allowed to leave the house. It was her retreat from a reality where her magic was unstable, which left her a danger to herself and those around her. When she came out of her fantasy, it always left her melancholic.

"Thanks," Hermione whispered.

She quickly walked through the house and went into the familiar bedroom. Ariana laid on her bed, her eyes glazed as she thought about all of the what-if's.

"Ari?" Hermione lightly called.

Ariana didn't jump. "Hey. Do you think if things were different, we'd go out on actual dates?"

Hermione had brought her revision cards with hopes that Ariana would help her study, but she realized that now wasn't a good time to talk about magic. She placed the cards on the dresser and went to the bed, sitting down next to the prone body. "Who needs to go on actual dates?"

Ariana looked at her. "Wouldn't you like it? That's what normal couples do. They date."

"Being normal is _highly_ overrated. I'd rather just be with you."

"I don't deserve you," Ariana whispered.

Hermione leaned down and just before their lips touched, she said, "I love you."

Yes, their relationship might be unconventional, and it might be a bit difficult at times, but she wouldn't trade her time with Ariana for anything.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 372)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Back to School Event - Prompt 8. (object) Flash/Revision Cards

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club - Days of the Month - World Dream Day - Write about someone daydreaming.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Showtime - Act 1 - Stay Alive: (word) Retreat


	4. RemusHermione

Band!AU

 **Pairing:** Remus/Hermione

"Moony is going to get lucky," Sirius teased.

"Go get her, Big Boy," James urged.

Remus blushed. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate his friends, but they could be so embarrassing sometimes.

He knew he wasn't the typical rock star. When he formed the band with his friends, it was just for fun. While Sirius and James loved the rock star life with the money, flashy clothes, and girls, Remus didn't find the same enjoyment in it.

Although he loved music, he would rather stay at home on nights that he didn't have practice and just read a good book.

He was always the butt of his friends' jokes, mostly about him being boring, but he never took them seriously because they had been friends since their school years.

He looked over at the girl in the pretty blue sweater that was nervously twirling a strand of curly brown hair as she waited for him by the exit door.

He wasn't the kind of guy that brought a girl home, but when she approached him, he found himself unable to say no. There was just something about her. And hence, the teasing about getting lucky.

He just hoped Hermione didn't hear them. The last thing he wanted was for her to be scared off.

Remus immediately walked over her. "Let's get out of here. Before the guys says anything else."

"I've never had friends that I was so close to that it was okay to be teased by them. I think it's nice that you guys have that kind of relationship."

Remus tilted his head. "That's unbelievably sad."

"I wasn't trying to be sad; I was just stating a fact."

"And _that_ makes it even sadder. Come on."

They walked the short distance to his apartment. They took the elevator to the third door and walked down the hall to 307. Remus unlocked the door and held it open for Hermione who smiled at him.

The two of them walked in. "Well, this is where I live," he started awkwardly.

"How unpretentious."

Remus furrowed his brow. "Thank you?"

She grinned. "That's what I liked about you when I first saw your band perform. Your friends seem pretty down-to-earth in general, but I could tell that you liked the simple life, despite starting to earn some fame. That's why I went over to you. I don't normally go over to a strange guy and flirt."

Remus blushed. "I don't normally invite a girl back to my apartment."

"So we're both doing something out of the ordinary?"

"I guess so."

"Let's really go all out then," Hermione said.

And before he could ask how, she kissed him. His eyes widened. He had hoped this would happen, but he hadn't thought it actually would. Remus wasn't about to question his good fortune, though. He just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

xXx

(word count: 481)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Back to School Event - Prompt 25. (character) Remus Lupin

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Dueling Club  
Dummy 6 / Cottonwood Wand - Pairing: Hermione/Remus / Item: Sweater/Jumper / Word: Appreciate / Dialogue: "Well, this is where I live." / AU: Band


	5. BlaiseHermione

**Pairing:** Blaise/Hermione

All was quiet in the library, but the silence was about to end.

"So, what are you doing?" Blaise asked.

"Studying," Hermione answered without looking away from her Transfiguration textbook.

"But you've been studying for hours," he complained.

She still didn't look away from her book, but she answered, "First of all, it's only been a couple of hours, and you made it sound like I've spent the whole day in here. Second of all, what else am I supposed to do on a rainy Sunday?"

"You could snog your very needy boyfriend."

Hermione finally looked at him with a smile. "So you're needy now? Since when?"

Blaise pouted. "Since you seem more interested in your book than me."

"You know how I feel about studying."

"Yes, but I wish you put that much effort into us. Hermione, lately, I feel like an afterthought. I always try to put you first. I just wish you'd put me ahead of you books every now and then."

Hermione watched him leave, and she wondered when a pestering boyfriend trying to distract her turned into something so serious.

X

Hermione found Blaise in the library, in her usual spot. "Can I sit down?"

Blaise didn't look away from his Herbology textbook as he gestured to her to sit.

"Are you trying to make a point?"

He looked at her. "You don't like talking to my hair, huh?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I get so caught up in being the best witch I can be that I forget everything else around me.

"One of the reasons I fell in love with you was because of your ambitions, but sometimes, it's just too much."

She nodded. "I get it. And I'll try to do better."

"How?"

She smiled. "How about I reserve Sundays for just you and me. No friends. No studying. Just the two of us doing whatever together."

"Really?" Blaise asked with an arched eyebrow.

She nodded.

"I think that's the best idea I've heard in a long time."

xXx

(word count: 338)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Back to School Event - Prompt 1. (word) Library

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge:** 382\. (restriction) Hermione can't be paired with Harry, Ron, Draco, Severus, or Lucius, but has to be paired with a male.


	6. LunaHermione

**Pairing:** Luna/Hermione

Luna's eyes widened. "You want us to...to..."

"To have sex," Hermione supplied.

Luna swallowed. "You seem so calm about it. I would expect you to be shier. Definitely not so forthright."

Hermione took her girlfriend's hand. "Sex isn't as big of a deal as people make it out to be."

"You sound like you know."

Hermione shrugged with a small smile.

Luna knew then. She didn't know how she knew; she just did. "I didn't even know that you were sexually active."

"It was with Ron, and it really isn't that big of a deal. Luna, it feels so good. We'll be so much closer. It's great stress relief, and it's fun. And I _know_ how much you love fun."

Luna never thought the two of them would be having this conversation. It was unreal. They never talked about going further than kissing, and she had assumed she and Hermione had the same thoughts about waiting until marriage, or in the case of their same sex-relationship, bonding ceremony.

Maybe they should have talked about their feelings about pre-marital sex. It would have saved Luna from this lost feeling, like if she said one wrong thing, she'd be saying goodbye to the love of her life.

She said the only thing she could think of. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course, but you won't regret it if you say yes," Hermione promised.

Doubts whirled around in Luna's head as she walked away from her bookworm. She wouldn't regret it? She had a feeling if she did say yes, no matter how much she enjoyed the encounter, she would regret it because she would feel like she did something wrong.

X

Luna kept her distance from Hermione for a few days. She tried to imagine what would happen if she gave into Hermione's advances and acted on their equal desires for each other. She wasn't religious in the sense that she believed she'd go to a bad place after death if she went through with it.

It was just that from a young age, she was taught to believe that sex before marriage or a ceremony was wrong. It wasn't like her father taught her that it was evil, but his dislike of it influenced Luna's own feelings for it.

And the idea of going against what she believed in...

It made her feel sick to her stomach.

And that cinched it. How could she participate in something that made her physically ill?

Either Hermione would understand or she wouldn't understand. Either their relationship would survive or it wouldn't survive. Luna just couldn't do something that she was against, even if it meant she'd have to say goodbye to happiness.

X

"I'm sorry."

Hermione looked at her lap. "I didn't actually believe you'd say no. Are you not attracted to me?"

That was the first time Luna detected insecurity since the topic of sex rose between them. "That's not it at all. I just can't have sex before we're bonded. It goes against what I believe in. If you want to be with someone that is more like you when it comes to sex, I'll understand."

Brown clashed with silver when Hermione's eyes met hers. "Of course I don't want someone else. I would love to take our relationship to the next level, but you're more important to me than sex. I didn't think you'd have an issue because you're so free and liberal, but I guess this proves just how little I actually know about you. Every time I learn something new about you, it's like I'm opening a brand new gift."

Luna blushed. "That's sweet."

"I can wait until we're bonded. Until then, I will very much enjoy us kissing and learning even more things about this fascinating woman named Luna Lovegood."

xXx

(word count: 633)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Back to School Event - Prompt 14. (dialogue) "I didn't even know that you were sexually active."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Religious Education - Task - Write about someone who lives by moral code and an event which places them in a predicament

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge:** 207\. (feeling) Lost


	7. AntoninHermione

**Pairing:** Antonin/Hermione

Antonin smirked at the delicious sight of Hermione in chains. "You sure have grown up since the Department of Mysteries. No longer a girl, but a woman." His eyes roamed her body, imagining her unclothed.

She glared at him. "I hate you," Hermione spat.

He chuckled. "Oh, my darling, your words only makes me want you more. You know," he started in a deceptively nonchalant manner, "the other day I had the worst thought: I've got to spend the rest of my life with myself."

She continued glaring. "That is pretty bad, but forgive me if I don't feel sorry for you."

He chuckled as he moved closer to her in a leisurely pace. "But I don't have to be by myself in my personal Hell."

"How about you go to Hell," she said, her eyes flashing angrily.

He bent down so he was eye to eye with her. "You're brave. And gutsy. And just a bit foolhardy. I'm going to enjoy taming you."

"You'll never—" Hermione began, but Antonin's lips crashed down onto hers. She tasted so sweet. Yes, he'd enjoy the work it would take to make Hermione the perfect passive pet.

xXx

(word count: 195)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Back to School Event - Prompt 15. (dialogue) "I had the worst thought: I've got to spend the rest of my life with myself."


	8. SeverusHermione

**Pairing:** Severus/Hermione

"You saw a grim?" Hermione asked.

Severus nodded, seeming to not even care about it.

It was true she didn't believe much in Divination, but there were records of actual seers and prophecies, and she'll never forget what she learned a grim meant in her third year, even if Trelawney wasn't to be taken seriously most of the time.

"And you're not more upset? It's supposed to foretell your upcoming death?"

Severus sighed. "And if it does?"

"Severus!" Hermione shouted, outraged.

There was a soft smile on his wrinkled face as he took his wife's hand. "Hermione, my love, my heart, my soulmate, I'm a 109-year-old man. I've lived a full life. In fact, I lived much longer than I thought I would. If it's my time to go, I accept it."

Hermione brushed a strand of silver hair away from her eyes. "What if I'm not ready to say goodbye?" she whispered, feeling like she was going to cry but stopping herself.

"It won't be a goodbye. It will only be a 'see you later' because I will be waiting for you in the afterlife."

Hermione nestled against Severus' side. She didn't want him to leave her, but she knew it was unrealistic to believe he had many more years left in this world. She would just have to treasure the time she did have with him.

xXx

(word count: 228)

Written for:

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW The Tea Leaves - Write about the Grim.


	9. SiriusHermione

**Pairing:** Sirius/Hermione

Sirius practically skipped into the room. "Hello, my love. If you're ready, _I'm_ ready to bathe you with my affections."

Hermione felt her eye twitch. She was not amused. "Sirius Black, you are in trouble," she growled.

Sirius blinked. "What did I do to offend you, my reason for breathing, my love, my soulmate?"

"Stop with the soulmate crap. Remus fire-called me."

Sirius' shoulders slumped. "Oh."

"Oh? Oh? Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

"What else can I say? Other than it was an accident."

Hermione shook her head. "How do you accidentally put your nose—where it doesn't belong mind you—into Remus' business and get him into a fight with Tonks?"

"I was trying to help," Sirius plaintively argued.

"Well, your help caused such a bad fight between them that Tonks went to spend the night at her mother's house. Congratulations on a job well done! "

"My heart was in the right place," he tried.

"You're an impossible man."

Sirius waited.

"You're impossible because you did something you shouldn't have, but you were honestly trying to help."

Sirius began to grin.

"No smiling _yet_. You are going to go to Andromeda's house and try to get Tonks to talk to her husband. And then you're going to promise Remus to never get involved in his marriage again."

"Will I get a kiss then?"

"Only _after_ everything between them is resolved."

xXx

(word count: 236)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Roald Dahl Day Event  
Word Prompt: Impossible. Ticket Prompts - Skip, Bathe


	10. BillHermione

**Pairing:** Bill/Hermione

Bill thought he was a great actor. No one knew Hermione was his favorite obsession. They might be dating, but no one knew how much he watched her, how much he watched _others_ watching her.

He saw the way men's eyes devoured her. She didn't notice their interest, but Bill did. And he hated it.

He had spent years pining after her. He watched her as she pined after Ron. He saw them get together so quickly after the war, and he watched them as they ended the relationship almost as quickly as it started.

Still, bill waited. He waited. He waited while she realized that it wasn't Ron she wanted, but actually the _idea_ of Ron . He watched as she got settled in her career. And when she began looking at him, Bill knew it was time.

He was there, and she gave into his advances quickly. It was actually almost too easy.

He was in love, and she returned his feelings. He had spent so much time on her that he wasn't about to lose her, especially not to one of her male co-workers that were so completely undeserving of her.

When he began going to the Ministry during her lunch hour, she didn't say anything. When he greeted her by planting a kiss on her lips in front of said male co-worker, she smiled. When he put his hand on her bottom, she slapped his chest. Not hard, but still."

"Bill, stop.":

He blinked and decided to play dumb. "What?"

"Don't."

"Don't what?" He wasn't going to give up on playing dumb.

" You don't have to do that. I love you, and no one and nothing will change that."

Bill averted his eyes. He guessed he wasn't as good of an actor as he thought he was. "So, you're not interested in whatever-his-name-is?"

Hermione grinned. She knew he knew Jacob's name. Still, she humored him. "No, I'm not interested in whatever-his-name-is, so stop the possessive act. It's not cute."

He knew she wasn't being _completely_ truthful. She enjoyed seeing him a little bit jealous—it reassured her of his feelings—so he'd tone it down instead of completely stopping it.

Still, all he said was, "Of course, Hermione."

xXx

(word count: 373)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Ronald Dahl Day Event  
Write about jealousy. Ticket Prompts - Actor, Pine, Greet

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Song Lyrics  
23\. I could show you my favourite obsession


	11. DracoHermione

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

Draco held out a hand and Hermione smiled with a slight flutter in her stomach. She placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her onto the dance floor for a simple waltz.

He got lost in her eyes, and she got lost in his.

She sighed.

He quirked an eyebrow and his lips twitched into a small smile. "Anything wrong, Hermione? Because if you're disappointed on our wedding day, I might be a little angry with you."

"Of course nothing is wrong," she gasped in mock outrage.

Draco nodded. "Good."

"I was just thinking," Draco playfully groaned, and she glared at him and continued, "I never thought we'd get to this point. It seemed impossible."

"Everything _seems_ impossible. Until it's done."

"Yes, but we had so many obstacles. Not only our friends and families, but the war as well. We actually made it, though."

Draco cupped her cheek. "And we're stronger than ever _because_ of it."

And the new Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy kissed each other with all of the passion they shared.

xXx

(word count: 176)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Back to School

19\. (quote) 'It always seems impossible until it's done.'


	12. PadmaHermione

**Pairing:** Padma/Hermione

Hermione turned around in a circle, trying and failing to not be taken in by all of the beauty that surrounded her.

She tore her gaze away from the majestic buildings to look at her class schedule: Wizarding Politics 101. It was in Room AD 235, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out where that was.

"Lost?" a female voice asked.

Hermione scrunched up her eyebrows. It sounded familiar, but...

She turned around and recognized the face. A very pretty face that she had a crush on for almost two years. "Padma?"

"I didn't think anyone else from Hogwarts decided to attend Wizarding University," the former Ravenclaw said.

"I think most people just wanted to get on with their lives after the war."

"And going back to school wasn't the way to do it in their minds," Padma nodded, "So, back to my previous question. Are you lost?"

Hermione slowly nodded.

Padma grinnd and grabbed her hand. "Come on. I'll show you around."

Hermione guessed she had nothing to fear about going to university without her friends after all. With Padma there, she was sure everything would be fine.

xXx

(word count: 192)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Back to School  
26\. (scenario) Getting lost at a new school


	13. OliverHermione

**Pairing:** Oliver/Hermione

"I thought we could go to Hogwarts for a little visit," Hermione declared promptly when she walked into the flat she shared with her boyfriend of two years.

Oliver looked up from his Quidditch magazine. "Why would we want to do that?" he slowly asked as if he thought she was insane for even suggesting it.

She tilted her head curiously. "Don't you remember the other day? We were talking about our years at Hogwarts, and you said you missed school."

He shook his head and chucked. "Maybe I should clarify what I meant. When I say I miss school, I mean I miss my friends, not the school. And since all of my friends have graduated, there's no reason for a visit."

She pouted. "But what if _I_ want to visit?"

"Go right ahead, but you don't need me there to do it."

She continued pouting as she leveled a glare at him.

He smirked. "I know a much better use for your mouth than simply pouting."

He tossed his magazine to the side, stood up, and walked to her. He gripped her face with both of his hands and kissed the pout away.

Yes, that was a _much_ better use for her mouth.

xXx

(word count: 205)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Back to School  
17\. (quote) 'When I say I miss school, I mean I miss my friends, not the school.'


	14. CormacHermione

**Pairing:** Cormac/Hermione

"It's six o'clock at night. Where are you taking me?" Hermione asked. Or demanded. Cormac liked to think it was more demanded than asked.

Cormac grinned at her over his shoulder as he pulled her after him. "You've been so stressed lately with work. And _I've_ come up with the perfect plan to relax you."

"I don't need to be relaxed. I need to eat dinner and then go to sleep." She paused and suspiciously eyed the object he was holding. "And why are you carrying a basket?"

"It's a surprise."

"Couldn't we have driven?" she tiredly asked. Her feet were really hurting her. No one said working for the British Prime Minister was easy, but she wished she was able to sit a bit more during the dark. Instead, she was always moving, and she couldn't remember when she had a break during the day.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Cormac nonchalantly threw out.

"If I don't get to sit down soon, I will murder you," Hermione threatened. And it was threat she'd follow through on. Boyfriend or no boyfriend, Cormac had no right to keep her from a nice comfy chair, or maybe even a bed. Yes, a bed sounded extremely nice.

Cormac chuckled. He continued pulling her along a familiar route and they ended up at a city park.

Hermione blinked, confused by why they were there, but she kept silent. She knew if she asked, Cormac wouldn't answer her. It was more fun for him to make her wait for her answers because she loved to know everything right away. It was a game to him. See how long he could make her wait before she positively exploded.

They walked through the park. Cormac was no longer pulling her since she finally stopped resisting him; instead, they were walking side-by-side, holding hands.

They got to a nice spot underneath a big tree that overlooked the sunset. "Cormac?" she asked, hoping to finally have an answer to her massive confusion.

He grinned at her. He dropped her hand, put the basket on the ground, opened it, and pulled out a lime green blanket. He laid it neatly on the ground.

When he was done with his task, he faced her. "Remember our conversation the other night? We've talked about firsts, but we also talked about things we've never done before."

She slowly nodded.

"Well, one of the things you said you have never done was have a picnic in a park. And I think that's a shame. Everyone should experience the joys bugs and itchy grass during a picnic at least one time."

"All of the secrecy was about a picnic?" she incredulously asked.

"Would you have agreed to come had I just asked you to have a picnic with me?"

She was about to say yes, but she stopped herself and really thought about it. She would have though it a sweet idea and Cormac sweet for deciding to do it, but at the same time, she would probably have put it off, and continued to put it off, all the while telling Cormac they would do it when she wasn't so busy. And the non-busyness would probably never come. "Probably not," she finally sheepishly admitted.

He poked her in the nose with his index finger. "Exactly. Hence, the subterfuge."

"Cormac, this is great, but I'm really tired."

He cupped her cheek. "Are you too tired to eat?" When she stayed silent, he said, "I've got your favorites."

Hermione laid a hand on his, the one that still held her cheek with such gentleness. "How can I resist that?

They sat down on the blanket, and she looked at a lady bug that laid atop a blade of grass next to the blanket.

"So, eating with the bugs is supposed to be fun?"

"There's none on the food so don't worry too much about the critters around us."

She looked back at him as he pulled out a container of fried chicken with two smaller containers of mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese. Hermione licked her lips. "It looks delicious."

He scooped a little bit of everything onto a plate and gave it to her. He then pulled out a bottle of wine, pouring it into a plastic cup. He carefully laid the cup on the ground, making sure it wouldn't tip over before he turned to making up his own dish.

She watched the sun go down as she mindlessly ate the food. He was silent next to her, his own gaze on the sunset as well.

When the food was finished, they looked at each other.

"See? Wasn't this relaxing?"

She leaned closer to him and breathed, "Yes."

"Did you like your first picnic?"

She leaned even closer to him. "Yes."

"Then I count _this_ as a win," he declared before his lips sealed over hers.

xXx

(word count: 814)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Roald Dahl Day Event  
Evening stun darts - Write a fic set in the evening.

 **The One Character Only Competition:** Round 1  
Write about one of your characters firsts or lasts. **Prompts -** Basket (word) / Lime Green (colour) / Muggle!AU (AU)


	15. NevilleHermione

**Pairing:** Neville/Hermione

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She blinked groggily as she stared at the pristine, white ceiling. She lifted her head slightly and took note of the equipment all around the room. _'Hospital,'_ her mind supplied.

She was used to feeling unbreakable, but right now, Hermione felt like she'd fall to pieces if a small wind blew.

Footsteps sounded and a male nurse walked in. "Hello, Miss Granger. My name is Neville. How are you feeling right now?"

Hermione didn't answer the question. Instead, she asked her own. "What happened?"

"You fainted on a sidewalk and a passerby called an ambulance. Your things were searched—they're on the table beside your bed—but we couldn't find an emergency contact. Is there anyone we can call?"

"My boyfriend, Ron Weasley, but I'm not sure where he is."

Neville nodded. "I'll let you know when I find out."

A day passed and Hermione was now strong enough to sit up in bed. She stared at the photograph that was retrieved from her purse. It was of her and Ron. She looked happy, but he didn't. She never noticed it before, but he seemed so distant and dissatisfied. Why hadn't she noticed that before now?"

She looked up at the pitter-patter of footsteps. She waited for Neville to say something. Despite just meeting the day before, there was something about him that drew her. Maybe it was Neville's sincerity, his genuine desire to help.

The look on his face scared her. "What is it?"

Neville took a breath. "Ron Weasley has been located."

"And?" she desperately asked.

"And he's playing house with another woman. When he was told about your condition, he said it wasn't his problem. I'm sorry, Miss Granger."

Hermione looked down at her hands. "Call me Hermione."

Neville moved closer to the bed. "Can I do anything for you?"

"I'm not as surprised as you might think I would be. Something has been off between us for a while."

"It has to hurt."

"It does, but it will pass."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Still. I might just be your nurse, but I'm here if you want to talk."

As Hermione recovered in the hospital, she and Neville grew closer.

And by the time she was being discharged, they had planned a date for Neville's next night off.

"Bo y, am I glad Ron Weasley was an idiotic bastard."

She pressed a kiss to Neville's cheek. "Not as glad as _I_ am."

xXx

(word count: 413)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Roald Dahl Day Event  
One tonne soup room - Write about someone who needs comforting.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Dueling Club  
Dummy 1 / Ash Wand - Pairing: Hermione/Neville / Item: Photograph / Word: Unbreakable / Dialogue: "I'll let you know what I find out." / AU: Nurse


	16. GinnyHermione

**Pairing:** Ginny/Hermione

Hermione was forced to watch Ginny go from boyfriend to boyfriend. Dean, Michael, Neville, Harry.

She never stayed with them long. In fact, Hermione was pretty sure Harry had been her longest relationship at only four months.

Still, despite the shortness of the relationships, it still caused the bookwork much heartache to watch Ginny hold hands with another person. Smile at another person. Kiss another person.

 _She_ wanted to be the person Ginny held hands with, smiled at, and kissed. Of course, Hermione was often the lucky recipient of some of the fiery redhead's smiles, but they weren't the kind of smiles she yearned for.

Hermione thought she'd be forced to forever watch from a distance and desire someone she'd never be allowed to have.

She was readying herself to live a life of loneliness, praying for a love that she never stood a chance at winning.

Then one night, after the war was over, Hermione and Ginny were drinking together at a party. They both got quite drunk, so drunk that their inhibitions were lowered.

That was the only explanation for when the two of them found an empty room to rest in for a while, Hermione got the nerve to kiss Ginny on the lips. Ginny didn't push Hermione away. Instead, the kiss was returned and even deepened. Ginny's tongue shoved itself inside Hermione's mouth as their bodies pressed together and their moans of appreciation filled the room.

Hermione wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring, but that night was a dream come true for her.

xXx

(word count: 257)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Roald Dahl Day Event  
The Chocolate Room - Write about a dream come true.


	17. TomHermione

**Pairing:** Tom/Hermione

Hermione couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, but her mind just wouldn't shut up. She was exhausted, and her eyes felt so heavy, but unfortunately, her mind was acting like it was a hamster on a wheel,. It kept running, and it didn't look like it was going to slow down anytime soon.

She knew one way she might be able to get to sleep, but it was against the rules. She stared at her two roommates, both of them snoring.

Hermione scoffed as she remembered how they _both_ they said they didn't snore. She could totally prove the truth to them, but what was the point?

As the loud snores continued to permeate the room, Hermione's decision was made. It might be against the rules, but since when did she care about the rules?

She slowly slipped out of bed and rubbed her eyes as she made her way out of the dorm. She walked down the hall and sopped at a door. She blinked at the familiarity of it before she squared her shoulders and walked in.

Hermione ignored Abraxas who was also snoring. _'Malfoys don't snore,'_ Hermione sarcastically thought. Her inner voice sounded a lot like Abraxas.

Her eyes sought out Tom. He was in his navy blue pajamas, and she couldn't help but notice how the color made him look even more attractive. In his sleep, he looked innocent, almost peaceful. If one saw him sleeping but didn't know him, they would think he was just a normal boy. He wasn't, though. Tom was broken in a way that hurt Hermione's heart. All she wanted to do was help him, protect him. Of course, Tom would never allow that and if he knew of her secret desire to take care of him, he might never talk to her again.

That was why she kept those kinds of feelings to herself. He was fine taking care of her, but he didn't want to be seen as weak and needing someone else to take care of him. It was a double standard, but Hermione let it go.

She crept to his bed and lightly touched his shoulder. His eyes opened and before she blinked, he had his wand out from under his pillow and pressed against her throat.

Tom's dark eyes cleared from his sleep. "Hermione, it's the middle of the night. What are doing here?" he asked as he slipped his wand back under his pillow.

"I'm tired, but I couldn't sleep," she whispered

Tom smirked. "Hermione Granger. Sneaking into a boy's dorm room. Shame on you. I didn't realize you were such a naughty girl."

"I break the rules all the time."

"Not this kind of rule. You like being thought of as a good, proper girl. If people find out about this, they will talk."

Hermione averted her eyes slightly. "I needed you, and desperate times call for desperate measures."

Tom peeled his blanket back a bit, a silent invitation for her to join him.

She smiled gratefully and slipped into bed beside him. He held her, and it made her feel safe, secure. But her mind was still going. Her worries and doubts making it impossible for her to finally get some much needed rest.

Tom kissed the shell of her exposed ear. "I swear I can hear your brain working."

Hermione grabbed his hand. "I'm scared."

"Is someone threatening you?" he asked. His voice held a dangerous timber, and it made her shiver.

She wasn't surprised by his suspicions. Being a Muggle-born in Slytherin was dangerous, and many of the Pure-blood had made their displeasure known in the past. Only Tom being with her stopped them recently. He didn't like Muggles or most Muggle-borns, but Hermione was different, and the Pure-bloods respected Tom enough to mostly leave her alone. Still, some of them couldn't help but show their hatrred when Tom wasn't around to run interference.

"No, nothing like that," she reassured him.

"Then what are you scared of?"

She swallowed. Did she tell him the truth or keep living a lie? She had always been honest with Tom. Why start doing it differently now? "You're getting into something big. Doing something dangerous. I don't know what it is, but I know it's not good, and I'm afraid I'm going to lose you."

There! It was out in the open.

Tom hugged her closer. "I promise you. I'm not going anywhere."

For some reason, that didn't make Hermione feel any better.

The next morning, she was woken up by a stern Professor Slughorn. "Miss Granger, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Hermione sat up, Tom following suit behind her. His arm stayed on her waist. "Um, hello Professor."

"The two of you, get dressed and come to my office right away!" Professor Slughorn ordered.

Abraxas watched the proceedings with a smirk. She knew all of Slytherin would know within an hour.

"Yes, Sir," Hermione said while Tom nodded.

She had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

xXx

(word count: 839)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Roald Dahl Day Event  
Car clamping - Write about someone being caught doing something against the rules.

 **The One Character Only Competition:** Round 2  
Write your character in a clear AU scenario (I chose to write Hermione as being born during the Riddle era, while being a Slytherin)  
Prompts - Navy Blue (colour) / Broken (word) / Exhausted (emotion)


	18. DaphneHermione

**Pairing:** Daphne/Hermione

Hermione made the decaf cappuccino with an expertise that came from years of experience. It wasn't an exciting job to have, but since it helped pay for her expanses while she was a student, she shouldn't complain.

When it was done and smelling heavenly, she looked at the name on the receipt.

"Daphne," she called.

Her eyes roamed around the coffee shop. When a girl her age with blonde hair and blue eyes came up to the counter, Hermione had to keep her hands from shaking.

The girl was absolutely beautiful. With her looks, she could have easily been a model. Hermione momentarily forgot about what she was supposed to be doing.

The girl cleared her throat. "Um, isn't that for me? I'm Daphne."

Hermione shook her head and blushed brightly. "Sorry. Here you go." She handed the cup and receipt.

Daphne smiled and waved slightly before she walked over to a small table.

Hermione sighed forlornly. Sometimes, she wished she could be like her co-worker, Lavender. She didn't necessarily want to be as air-headed as Lavender, but if the bubbly blonde saw a guy she liked, she'd write her name and number on the receipt with a 'call me.'

Hermione didn't have that kind of self-confidence, though, so she never got the girl. It was also why she had very little personal life.

She was so busy working that she failed to notice she was being watched. She was even more surprised when Daphne came back up to the counter. "Can I help you?" Hermione asked.

Daphne handed her a napkin with something written on it. With a wink, she was gone, out of coffee shop and out of Hermione's life, or that was at least what she _thought_. She only thought that for about two seconds. Until she looked down at the napkin.

There was a number and a 'call me.'

Hermione grinned. She _loved_ this job.

xXx

(word count: 319)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Roald Dahl Day Event  
Coffee cream room - Coffee-shop!AU


	19. GellertHermione

**Pairing:** Gellert/Hermione

Gellert never expected to develop a crush. Certainly not on a Muggle-born girl. He had always been above such petty feelings as _love_. It was utterly ridiculous that he succumbed to it.

He never once had a crush before, but somehow, this girl that appeared out of absolutely nowhere, ignited it within him. It confused him. And angered him. How could this nothing girl possibly elicit such emotions within him?

As he watched Hermione talk to Ariana with such gentleness, he couldn't help the way his heart skipped the slightest beat.

And when she turned her kind eyes onto him, he felt like his was frozen, entranced by her stare.

She wasn't beautiful in the traditional sense, but with her curly hair, warm brown eyes, and smile, she was absolutely lovely in Gellert's eyes. He wasn't attracted to her for her looks, though. It was her brilliant mind and how she could solve any problem that was given to her.

"Gellert? Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked.

Gellert slowly shook his head, his mind going over everything he knew about Hermione. It wasn't much, but maybe it would be enough to make her his.

Because although he never felt such feelings, he wasn't one to shy away from the unknown.

And he did know one thing for sure.

He wanted Hermione, and nothing would stop him from getting her.

xXx

(word count: 229)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Roald Dahl Day Event  
Biscotti hotties - Write about someone discovering they have a crush on someone else.


	20. TheoHermione

**Pairing:** Theo/Hermione

Hermione quietly walked up the steps. When she got to the top of the Astronomy Tower, she smiles at the sight of Theo already there. "You're here. Usually I'm waiting for you."

Theo doesn't smile or say anything back. He just continues to stare out at the grounds of Hogwarts. That alarms her. Usually, her boyfriend can't help but throw out a sarcastic retort. "What's wrong?"

Theo's eyes stay fastened on something that only he can see. She doesn't know what. "My father is pressuring me to take the mark.

Hermione's breath catches. They never talk about the war. Theo knows she's on Harry's side, and Hermione knows Nott Sr. is a Death Eater. They never talk about who Theo is allying himself to. It's time to stop ignoring the pink elephant in the room, though.

"And? What are you going to do?"

Theo finally looks at her. "I'm on your side. I've always been on your side. If I tell my father, he'll have me killed. Or worse. He'll bring me before You-Know-Who, and I'll be..." Theo trails off.

Hermione can finish his sentence in her head. _'...tortured.'_ Out loud, she says, "We'll go to Dumbledore. He'll help you."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because I'm on your side, and he should know better than to go against me." They share a quick kiss. "Come on. Let's go."

xXx

(word count: 230)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Roald Dahl Day Event  
Terrific view - Setting: The astronomy Tower.


	21. PansyHermione

**Pairing:** Pansy/Hermione

Pansy watched the way Weasley looked at the Gryffindor witch. Hermione might not see the eyes that spoke of desire, but Pansy did. And she _didn't_ like it.

The Slytherin glared at the annoying redhead when he dared to touch _her_ witch. It didn't help that their relationship was a secret either. Pansy couldn't lay claim on the girl she made scream in the privacy of the Room of Requirements.

When Weasley moved onto the Brown girl, Pansy felt herself relax, sure that he had finally moved on. Still, Weasley's eyes continuously moved to Hermione, looking, watching. And then Pansy understood that Weasley was trying to make Hermione jealous.

It satisfied Pansy that no jealousy showed on Hermione's face. Still, Pansy didn't like the fact that Weasley was trying to take what was rightfully Pansy's.

When they were alone, and Pansy brought it up, Hermione always waved it away. "You're imagining things, Pans."

But Pansy wasn't. Weasley wanted her, and Hermione remained oblivious to it.

When Weasley broke up with Brown, Pansy knew enough was enough. Now that he was single again, he would start being more straightforward about what he wanted, and Pansy couldn't have that.

Hermione was hers! And Pansy didn't share.

There was no more hiding. Pansy wouldn't lose the most important person in her life. So, in the middle of the Great Hall during dinnertime, Pansy marched over to the Gryffindor table, pulled Hermione out of her seat, and laid a kiss on her lips in front of everyone.

Pansy heard Ron's angry gasp. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was Hermione returned the kiss.

Hermione belonged to Pansy, and now, everyone knew it.

xXx

(word count: 279)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Roald Dahl Day Event  
Pom & jelly - Write about someone getting jealous.

 **FF on F/F Challenge:** Hermione/Pansy


	22. FabianHermione

**Pairing:** Fabian/Hermione

Fabian pulled at the waistband of his trousers.

Hermione placed a hand over her mouth and laughed. "Are you having a problem, Fab?"

"How do Muggles wear these kinds of things? They're so restricting." He grimaced and tried to adjust them to make it so it was more comfortable. It didn't work.

"Muggles are used to this type of clothing so it doesn't bother them."

Fabian sighed and gave up on trying to make himself feel better. "Do I _have_ to wear this?"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "Didn't you say that as my official boyfriend, you wanted to meet my parents because it was the right thing to do?"

"Well, yes, but what does that have to do with me wearing Muggle clothes?"

Hermione placed a hand on Fabian's chest and smoothed the shirt.

Fabian cringed. The fabric was scratchy against his nipples. Maybe Hermione had a better shirt. Something a little softer.

"You're wearing these clothes for my parents' comfort. Although my parents are wonderful and accept that I'm magical, they're still a bit uncomfortable when it comes to things in the Wizarding world, including normal Wizarding clothes. They'll feel more at ease if you dress like them."

Fabian frowned.

She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his cheek. "Think of it like this. You're doing it for _me_. Not them. And if they see you working so hard to make them comfortable, they might like you more."

"For you," Fabian sighed. _'Always for you,'_ he thought.

xXx

(word count: 254)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Roald Dahl Day Event  
Woolie woofters - Write about a wizard or witch wearing muggle clothes.


	23. BartyHermione

**Pairing:** Barty/Hermione

Hermione brought Barty his favorite meal.

Barty stared at the plate and then looked at her. "So, what's this for?"

"Nothing. Can't I just cook you a meal you love?"

"You never have before. In fact, I find it highly suspicious, and it makes me think you want something."

She kept silent.

"You won't get it if you don't ask me what you want."

Instead of answering him, she moved to straddle his lap and ground down on his burgeoning erection as she pressed a passionate kiss to his lips.

Barty hummed into the kiss. When they parted, he smirked. "You still need to tell me what you want."

"Well, we've never talked about this..."

"Talked about what?" he encouraged.

"Having kids," she said in a rush.

Barty blinked, too dumbfounded to say anything in return.

"Barty? I'm twenty-seven. I'm ready to be a mum. Don't you want to be a dad?"

He still didn't answer.

"Barty? Don't you want to have a family? You, me, and a child?"

Still no answer.

"Barty, say something."

No answer.

Hermione frowned. "Barty, are you _ever_ going to say anything ever again?"

 _Still_ , no answer.

She sighed. She didn't mean to shock him into muteness.

Maybe she should have done a bit more for him before she told him what she wanted.

xXx

(word count: 219)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Roald Dahl Day Event  
Butter tape room - Write about someone "buttering" someone up.


	24. TonksHermione

**Pairing:** Tonks/Hermione

Nymphadora smirked. "I bet I can make you scream before I do."

Hermione arched her eyebrow. "Really? Because I doubt it."

"Want to go for it for real?"

Hermione thought about it. Tonks was much more experienced when it came to lovemaking, but Hermione was a fast study. She knew all of Tonks' weak spots and knew _just_ how to touch her. She was certain she could win. "You're on. What do you want if you win?"

Tonks didn't even have to think about it. "If I win, you're my slave for a week. You do everything for me without any complaints."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Tonks was always trying to get her to play slave/owner in the bedroom to spice up their sex life, but Hermione wasn't interested in those kinds of games. This was Tonks' way of making sure it happened. "Fine, but if I win, you take a week off from work. You deserve the paid vacation, and you'll take it, use it, and relax."

"Fine."

Now Hermione had even more incentive to win. If Tonks took the vacation, Hermione would take her own vacation, and they'd have a whole week together, uninterrupted. It would be heaven.

Hermione slowly unbuttoned her shirt. All the while, Tonks' eyes devoured her as skin was slowly revealed, inch by tantalizing inch. When her shirt was completely discarded, she moved to her pants and slid them down her legs, leaving her only in her bra and panties.

Tonks took off her clothes next, but her striptease was a bit more sensual as she danced around the bedroom, really putting on a show.

Hermione licked her lips as she got on her knees. With Tonks standing in front of the bed, Hermione kissed Tonks' stomach, working her way up to firm breasts.

Tonks threw her head back and allowed the younger witch to work her magic, but all too soon, Tonks reversed it so Hermione was on her back and Tonks was on top.

They fought for dominance, rolling around on the bed. It was amazing they didn't fall off of it.

But soon, Tonks was in control, and it didn't take long before Hermione was screaming her release.

Hermione laid panting as Tonks took in her victory. The younger witch had underestimated her lover's desire to win. Not to mention Tonks' natural competitiveness. "You win, Dora. I'm your slave. Now what?"

Tonks pressed a kiss to Hermione's sweaty forehead. " _Now_ , I will still take that vacation that you've been telling me to take for the last month. And you'll take the vacation _you're_ owed. I'll relax, and I'll have my own personal slave to do all of my bidding.

Hermione silently nodded. She might have lost, but she still got what she wanted.

xXx

(word count: 462)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Roald Dahl Day Event  
Technicolor creamery - Write about Nymphadora Tonks

 **The Musical Category Competition:** Sweeney Todd  
The Contest - Write about a competition (Any kind)


	25. RegulusHermione

**Pairing:** Regulus/Hermione

When Regulus first saw Hermione Granger, he tried to play it cool. He never met a girl quite like her. And what was worse, he had never been as smooth with girls as Sirius was. He seemed to _always_ say the wrong thing.

So, he decided to copy some of the stuff he had seen Sirius do in the past. He'd lean against the wall when he saw her coming. He'd wink at her and wave in a suave manner. When he tried talking to her, he'd come up to her from behind and compliment her.

She'd wave back and smile at him, but when he issued compliments, she'd ignore him.

Regulus just didn't know what he was doing wrong. He was sure he was being flattering, but she didn't seem interested in him.

He thought about asking Sirius. Hermione might be a Ravenclaw and not someone his older brother would interact with very much, but when it came to the females of Hogwarts, Sirius knew everything. Was whatever information he might have worth the teasing, though?

Thankfully he didn't have to ask because Sirius saw his interest. "Reg, you might have to go about it in a different way."

"I'm acting like you, and you always get the girl."

"Hermione is different."

Regulus shrugged. "I know she is. That's why I like her."

Sirius shook his head. "She's different because she's deaf."

Her ignoring him when he tried talking to her from behind suddenly made sense. "Oh."

Sirius clapped him on the shoulder. "Good luck."

The next time he saw her, he made sure to go to her from the front so she saw him coming.

Hermione stopped in front of him and tilted her head to the side, patiently waiting.

"Can you read lips?" he asked slowly.

She nodded.

"Do you talk?"

Haltingly, Hermione spoke words that sounded forced and a bit loud. "Not... often... I... know... I... sound... weird."

Regulus' heart warmed. Making sure to keep his speech slow, he complimented, "You sound perfect. I like you. A lot. Would you be my date to Hogsmeade?"

"You... won't... be... embarrassed?"

He quickly shook his head.

"Then... okay. Saturday... It's a date."

Regulus felt his heartbeat quicken. He guessed he didn't need Sirius' cool tricks after all to get the girl.

xXx

(word count: 383)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Roald Dahl Day Event  
Cherry hearing aids - Write about someone who is deaf.

 **The Musical Category Competition:** West Side Story  
Cool - Write about someone playing it 'cool'.


	26. JamesHermione

**Pairing:** James/Hermione

Hermione sat in her favorite chair. She looked around and closed her eyes briefly as the silence settled over her like a warm blanket. She couldn't remember the last time she had a day all to herself.

She made sure to tell all of her friends she wanted the day to herself. She loved them all, but today was one day that she _didn't_ want to be bothered.

She opened her eyes and grabbed her thick book with the tattered pages from the side table. It was one book she read many, many times, but it was still one of her favorites, and she loved rereading it. She pressed a hand against the old cover before she opened it. She tuned pages until she got to the page that was labeled ' _Chapter 1_ ,' and then she began reading it.

She enjoyed the comfort of being alone as she made her way through many pages of the book. She was on chapter six when there was a loud noise and her boyfriend bumbled through the doorway.

"James?" Hermione asked, marking the page and closing the book with a soft thud. She placed it back on the side table and stood up. "What are you doing here?"

James grinned and held up a bag. "I was sure you'd be hungry by now, so I brought you some food."

Hermione sighed in frustration. "I told you and everyone else that I wanted to be alone today."

"I'm sure that didn't mean me."

Hermione turned her back on a grinning James. "I meant everyone. I didn't want to see anyone today. I just wanted some quiet time to myself. Is that really so hard to understand?"

"I was trying to do something nice for you by bringing you lunch. But I guess no good deed goes unpunished, huh? And here I thought you'd miss me and want to see me. My mistake."

She cringed at the hurt in his voice and faced him again. "It's not that I don't want to see you, and I'm sorry for getting angry about you doing something nice. It's just that... Don't you _ever_ want time to yourself?"

"No."

She thought about it. "Okay, maybe you're different in the fact you don't desire quiet time. But how about when you want to have a boys' day with the Marauders. A day that you don't want me around. I give you those days because I know it doesn't mean you don't love me or want to be with me. You just want a day for you and your best friends."

James' shoulders slumped. "Your quiet day is the same as a Marauders' Day, huh?"

"Exactly. It means the exact same thing to me."

"So, I guess I should be as understanding as you always are."

Hermione smiled. "That'd be nice."

James went to her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry for interfering with your day. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Hermione agreed.

James left as quickly as he came, taking her would-be lunch with him.

Hermione tilted her head. "Maybe I should have told him to leave the food."

xXx

(word count: 525)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Roald Dahl Day Event  
Raspberry bumble - Word: Bumble

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Crystals & Gemstones Club  
Kyanite: Basic: Write about someone trying to have a quiet day to themselves.

 **The Musical Category Competition:** Wicked  
No Good Deed - Write something using the quote 'No good deed goes unpunished'.


	27. NarcissaHermione

**This is a complete AU. I do not want to hear any flames about how so-and-so didn't die n canon.**

 **Speaking of death, warnings for non-canonical death.**

 **Pairing:** Narcissa/Hermione

Hermione's eyes snapped open, her breathing heavy as her fear consumed her. _'Lavender,'_ her mind cried.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she took her pillow and hugged it to her chest. _'Come back,'_ her mind whispered.

After her nightmare woke her up, Hermione found it difficult to fall back asleep. And exhausted, she stared up at the ceiling and made a wish. "I wish I could find someone who understands."

Her eyes drifted shut before she saw the bright flash of light which enveloped her entire body.

X

Eighteen-year old Narcissa stared at the prone body on her floor. The brunette had appeared out of nowhere. She got off of her bed and cautiously approached the girl.

Narcissa knew it wasn't normal, even with magic, but she didn't believe the girl was dangerous. And the unknown girl might need help.

That settled it in Narcissa's mind, and she knelt on the floor and placed her hand on the frail looking thing.

"Poor, Dear," Narcissa murmured. Her eyes widened. It seemed she was channeling _her_ mothering behavior. She thought about it for a moment, and then shrugged it off. It was kind of nice she seemed to have inherited something from her

Narcissa turned the girl's head towards her. "Can you hear me?" she asked.

The girl's eyelids fluttered, but they didn't open.

"Hello? Please wake up." She shook the girl's shoulder, making sure to keep it gentle.

"Lav," the girl softly moaned.

Narcissa blinked. _'Lav? What could that mean?'_

And then suddenly, the girl's eyes slowly opened. Dark brown eyes clashed with her blue gaze. "You look familiar," she whispered.

Narcissa backed away a bit. "I shouldn't. We've never met."

The girl struggled to sit up. "But you do."

Narcissa stared into the girl's eyes. "What's your name?"

"Hermione."

"That's a pretty name," Narcissa complimented. "I'm Narcissa."

Hermione gasped, "Narcissa Malfoy?"

Narcissa wrinkled her nose. "Like I would _ever_ marry that Neanderthal. I'm Narcissa Black."

Hermione looked around at her surroundings. "At least I know why you look familiar. I do know you; we just haven't met _yet_."

Narcissa focused on the last word. "Yet? You mean we will meet?"

"Not in the best of circumstances, but yes."

"Time travel then. You shouldn't say anything about the future or you might change it. And I'll _try_ to forget that I supposedly marry that barbarian."

"I don't understand why, though. I didn't use a time-turner or any other device. How?"

"What's the last thing you remember doing?"

"I woke up from a nightmare, and I was trying to go back to sleep."

Narcissa wrinkled her forehead. "Do you remember saying anything?"

"I didn't say a spell," Hermione defensively retorted.

"I didn't ask you if you said a spell; I asked you if you said anything."

"I made a wish. So what?"

"So, a wish can be powerful thing for a witch or wizard. If it's something you want badly enough, you can make it happen. What was your wish?"

Hermione looked down at her lap. "I wished for someone to understand. But that doesn't explain why I was brought to you. We didn't get along in my time. What good could you possibly do?"

Narcissa laid a soft hand on her shoulder. "Well, tell me what needs to be understood."

Hermione's eyes became vacant. "Lavender was killed in front of me during a war. I tried saving her, but I failed."

 _'Well, that explains why she moaned 'Lav.'_ Out loud, she asked, "Was Lavender your friend?"

"My girlfriend," Hermione admitted and then suspiciously glared at Narcissa. "So, how could you possibly understand?"

Narcissa hadn't thought about that awful day for so long, but she still remembered it like it was yesterday. "Well, one of my sisters was killed in front of me. _I_ tried to save her, but I couldn't."

"I thought you only had one sister."

Narcissa averted her eyes. "It hurts to talk about Andromeda and her death, so I very rarely do. I can only guess that I don't like talking about it in my future as well."

"I loved Lavender. It took us so long to get together, and then for her to be taken away from me..."

Narcissa looked at Hermione again. "It feels senseless, right?"

Hermione nodded. "But it really wasn't. We were in the middle of a war, and Lavender died as a hero. There were so many other deaths. My best friend lost the only father figures he had, and his godson became an orphan. My other best friend lost a brother. I know I'm not alone in my grief, but..."

"But it doesn't make the pain go away, and you have every right to feel that pain. Your grief is neither less nor greater than anyone else's, and you shouldn't feel guilty for experiencing it."

"I feel like I'm a ghost of whoever it is that I used to be."

"I remember feeling like that," Narcissa said, "And some days, I still feel like that."

"So, what do you do?"

"I hold onto my memories. I remember the goods time, like how she used to protect me from our other sister's cruel attitude. I also remember about how we giggled in her bedroom when she had her first crush. The only thing you can really do is keep your memories of Lavender alive."

Hermione started crying. "It hurts so much."

Narcissa pulled her into a strong embrace. "I know, and I'm sorry to say it, but the pain is probably going to get worse before it gets better."

She let out a watery chuckle. "At least you're honest."

Narcissa hugged Hermione and allowed the girl to cry to her heart's content. When she looked down at the pile of soft brown curls, Narcissa's heart constricted a bit, but she pushed the feeling away.

Hermione wasn't the first girl that Narcissa had been attracted to, but the other girl was in no condition to fend off unwanted advances.

Right now, what Hermione needed was a friend.

And maybe... Just maybe... when Hermione _was_ ready to move on, Narcissa would be who she moved on with.

xXx

(word count: 1,023)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Roald Dahl Day Event  
Reverse engineering - Write about time-travelling.

 **FF on F/F Challenge:** Hermione/Narcissa

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Potions  
 **Task 2 -** Write about someone being forced to relive or remember a past trauma.  
 **Prompt -** 'I'm a ghost of whoever it is that I used to be.'

 **The Musical Category Competition:** Sweeney Todd  
Johanna Barker - Write about Narcissa Malfoy.


	28. SiriusHermioneRemus

**Pairing:** Sirius/Hermione/Remus

 _Two Weeks_

Hermione walked into the hospital wing. Remus was sitting besides the bed, the exact place he had stayed since the final battle. The only day he had left from his self-appointed watch was the day of his transformation. "Hello," she hesitantly greeted.

Last time she walked in, he had yelled at her and told her to get out, and she was hoping for a better reaction this time around.

Remus didn't look away from Sirius' peaceful face. It looked like he was sleeping, but they both knew better.

He was in a coma, and it was one he may never wake up from.

"Hello."

"I brought you some food. I think your body might need the nourishment."

Remus finally looked at Hermione. "You can come closer."

She still hesitated.

The werewolf briefly closed his eyes. "I know I yelled at you. I shouldn't have."

"You're hurting," she said in defense of him.

"So are you," Remus countered.

"My relationship with Sirius—"

"It might be newer than my relationship with him, but that doesn't mean you don't care for him just as much as I do, and I shouldn't have forgotten about your very real feelings."

Hermione finally approached the bed. "I care about you, too."

He took the food out of her hand, put it on the floor, and then grabbed her hand to hold. "And I forgot that as well, but I've remembered now. I'm not alone in this, and I shouldn't have pushed you away. I'm sorry."

"So, I'm allowed to stay?"

Remus' answer was to pull her even closer.

She relaxed completely and began watching Sirius' face, hoping for movement. Any kind of movement to indicate he was walking up.

There was nothing.

 _One Month_

Hermione groggily opened her eyes as she lifted her head from where it had been resting on her arms that were folded on top of Sirius' hospital bed.

Her bleary gaze met Remus' tired one at the doorway. "It's morning?" she asked.

He nodded and slumped into the vacant chair.

"Maybe you should spend the day resting at home," she tried.

"I'm needed here."

"Sirius wouldn't want you here the day after the full moon."

"Well, until he wakes up, he doesn't get to dictate my actions."

Hermione wisely kept silent after that.

 _Three Months_

"They're talking about how we should forget about him and move on," Hermione softly murmured.

"Well, we aren't going to listen to them, are we?"

"They say he's never going to wake up, and we should get on with our lives instead of wasting them away at his bedside."

Remus took her hand. "We know better. We know how strong Sirius is. He's a fighter. And we aren't leaving him to fight alone."

Hermione smiled. "When he does wake up, he'll probably kick both of our butts for spending everyday in the hospital wing with him."

Remus smirked. "I'll happily take the butt kicking."

She nodded. "Me too."

 _Six Months_

Hermione rested her head on Remus' shoulder. Her eyes kept drifting close, but she wasn't able to fall asleep.

Remus' fingers softly rubbed her leg through her jeans, the soft motion relaxing her.

Both of them were startled by a voice they hadn't heard in six months rasping, "What a sight to wake up to,"

Hermione jumped up. "Sirius!"

Remus quickly followed her. "You're awake." He pressed a firm kiss to Sirius' lips, and them Hermione placed her own kiss.

"We _knew_ you'd wake up," Hermione said, a happy laugh bubbling out of her.

"Still have to kick your asses for spending so much time here. I _know_ you were here every day."

Remus and Hermione shared a look.

"I'll go get the Healer," Hermione said, but before she could move away, Sirius grabbed her wrist. "Sirius?"

"I'm glad you and Remus were the first ones I saw."

Hermione leaned down and kissed him again before she whispered, "I'm just glad you're back with us."

When Sirius let her go, she kissed Remus softly before leaving the room to find the Healer.

As soon as Sirius got out of the hospital, they'd start living their lives the way they were meant to be lived.

xXx

(word count: 700)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Roald Dahl Day Event  
Coughable items - Write something based in the Hospital Wing. (after war)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Astronomy  
 **Jupiter -** Jupiter -Write about something that has lasted a long time.

 **The Musical Category Competition:** Wicked  
Fiyero - Write about Sirius Black


	29. FredHermione

**Slytherin!Hermione**

 **Pairing:** Fred/Hermione

Fred found fifth year Hermione Granger alone in the library. It wasn't the first time he saw her there. And every time he came upon her, she was always alone.

There was something about her. He couldn't explain it, but he knew she was special. He had always watched her from afar, but maybe it was time to get up close and personal. After all, this was his last year at Hogwarts.

He walked over to the table that everyone made sure to give a wide berth. They all knew it was Hermione's table, and they had no interest in talking to her. "Hey, Granger."

Hermione looked up in shock. It was probably shock that someone was actually talking to her. "Hello."

He sat down across from her. "I've always wondered how a Muggle-born got sorted into the snake pit."

She eyed him wearily. "According to Hogwarts: A History, it has happened in the past. It's rare, but I'm not the first Slytherin Muggle-born."

He stared at her. "Have you made any friends?"

She gazed down at her textbook. "Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis are nice to me, but I wouldn't call us friends. At least they don't go out of their way to torment me." She looked up again. "Why are you talking to me?"

Fred shrugged. "Call me curious. I've always been curious about you, but I've decided to finally do something about my curiosity since I'll soon be out of Hogwarts."

She arched an eyebrow, folded her arms over her book, and leaned closer to him over the table. "It's just curiosity?"

He smirked. He should have known she'd see his interest. If she was anything besides intelligent and ambitious to succeed, it was observant. "Maybe it's more than mere curiosity."

Hermione nodded. "I thought so."

xXx

(word count: 299)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Roald Dahl Day Event  
Self raising sours - Make someone a Slytherin.


	30. LuciusHermione

**Pairing:** Lucius/Hermione

Lucius would never tell anyone other than Hermione about this. No one would ever know what his guilty pleasure was. Even if he told them, they'd probably never believe it.

No way could Lucius Malfoy, ex-Death Eater, love cuddling so much.

In fact, they'd probably laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of the idea.

Hermione nuzzled her nose against Lucius' muscular chest, and his arms briefly tightened around her.

"What are you thinking about?" she sleepily asked.

Lucius stared down at the top of her head of wild curls. "Just about how much I love you. And how much I love _this_."

She peeked up at him from beneath lowered eyelashes. "This?" she asked, seemingly innocent, but he saw her knowing smile.

She knew what he was talking about, but she loved hearing him say it. It always pleased her to have him admit it out loud.

He chuckled. He'd give into her. He always gave into her. She was his weakness and he couldn't deny her anything she wanted.

"I love holding you. The sex is brilliant, but I think I love holding you afterwards almost as much."

She stretched a bit so she could kiss him on the lips. "Good because I love you holding me as well."

xXx

(word count: 209)

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Roald Dahl Day Event  
Paralysing bliss - Write about a guilty pleasure.


End file.
